


Dragged - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: For my 300th follower celebration at Tumblr this summer, I asked the Nashooligans for three words upon which to build anything from a drabble to a dissertation. The catch? Those three words had to make me cringe. Some really nailed it, some were unsure, and some just flat-out used things that make me *personally* cringe, but regardless, well… as they might say in Sparta, this was madness.This bit's words? Teeth. Wide. Drag.





	Dragged - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“I’m  _serious_ , Dean!”

“Well whaddya want  _me_  to  _DO_ about it?!”

Sam huffed, yanked off the wig, then started removing his lipstick with the back of his hand. 

Dean muttered all manner of curses, then flopped down into a chair, discovering that fishnet hose made man-spreading a real bitch. He sighed, regrouped while unzipping the white, over-the-knee pleather boots, since it looked like they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. His calves needed the circulation. 

He gave it another try.

“Your ass looks fine.”

“It looks as wide as the broad side of a  _barn_ , don’t  _patronize_ me, okay?  _You_ look fine, and for once  _not_ working out your chest is working  _out_ for you, because you’re filling up that bra while I’m over here with—-”

“Dude, the _fuck?_ ”

“—- _zero_ cleavage, I  _can’t_ wear heels because—-”

“Yeah. Yeah, Sam. The  _heels_ are the issue.”

Sam was seething.

Dean was rubbing his temples.

The drag show would be winding down soon.

Their leads would be long gone by the time they got to the club.

But.

Dean heard shuffling, looked up to see Sam putting the wig back on. So  _zip_ went the go-gos. And he walked over, giving an encouraging clap on the back.

Then the big brother helped the little brother get lipstick off his teeth so they could get on with the monster ganking.

Y’know. Like you do.

* * *

BONUS!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
